Prisionero
__NOEDITSECTION__ Primera canción de la saga Prisioner - Paper plane. Un joven (Len) era un preso y se encontró con una bella doncella (RIN) que apareció sobre el muro de alambre de púas. Estaba fascinado por ella por lo que decidió escribirle una carta un día, crellendo que ella iba a contestar. Un dia ve un avion de papel volar por encima del alambrado. Él encontró la alegría de su vida sólo por una recibir carta de ella - aunque nunca expresó sus sentimientos por ella. Hasta que llegó un día en la misteriosa chica le dijo que se dirigiría a algún lugar lejos y se despidió de él. (Aunque no hay una explicación de por qué ella se fue, no fue interpretada hasta la respuesta a la canción 纸 飞行 机 / Kami Hikouki (Avión de Papel). El mantuvo las cartas guardadas junto a el, hasta que un dia los generales comenzaron a burlarse por ellas. Llegaron hasta romperlas, lo que provoco enojo en el y termino golpeando al general. Los hombres decidieron ponerlo en la habitación, donde parece ser una cámara de gas, para morir. En la sala, empieza a luchar para salir con la idea de ver a la chica una vez más. No queda claro en el video si murió o no, pero Avión de Papel en efecto, confirmar su destino. Letra en Romaji aru jidai aru basho hitori no shuujin ga sakugoshi ni koi wo suru SETSUNAI SETSUNAI jiyuu wo ubaware hakugai wo ukeru kitanai boku to kimi to ja SAGAARU SAGAARU tegami wo kakimashita kami hikouki wo otte futari no kabe koetekeru you ni TONDEKE TONDEKE ah itsuka jiyuu ni nareru to iu no mo uso da to shitterun da kimi ga ireba donna uso datte subete hontou ni naru ki ga shita to kocchi ni kite hanasou yo keshite kono omoi ha tsutawaranai dakedo kimi wo miteru koto ga ashita he no sasayaka na shiawase iku hi iku tsuki are kara mainichi kimi no kami hikouki ga boku no YOROKOBI YOROKOBI dakedo mo kimi ha totsuzen boku ni tsugeta tooku ni iku no yo dakara BAIBAI BAIBAI ah nikushimi nagara kyou made ikitekite kore hodo naita hi ha nai kimi ga ireba donna unmei mo egao ni kaerareru ki ga shitan da namae mo shiranai kimi to deatte mirai ga kagayaita ki ga shitan da yobu koto mo ou koto mo deararenai boku ni ha dekinai tsui ni boku no ban ga kita kimi no inakunatta ima kono yo ni miren ha nai kedo naze da ka KOKORO ga sakenderu mou sukoshi dake ikitai ima ha mou muzukashii kimochi ja nakute tada saigo ni kimi ni AITAI kimi to sugoshita hi ha modorazu ni soumatou no you ni yomigaeru hitotsu hitotsu kimi ga kureta mono sore ga boku no ikiru kate ni natteita yami ga uzumaiteru zassou no soba ni saku kirei na ichirin ka ikiteiku sekai ga chigatta yo dakedo hisshi ni te wo nobashiteta o-negai moshi kore ga saigo nara boku wo ano ko to hanashi wo sasete semaku kurai tojita sono heya ni setsunaku tada sono koe ha hibiku mune mo iki mo kurushiku naru semete kimi no namae dake demo Letra en Español Un dia, en un lugar, uno de los prisioneros se enamoro de la chica de afuera de la valla. sentimientos tristes tan triste. ah~ privado de la libertad,soy perseguido entre tu y este yo tan sucio hay una diferencia hay una diferencia escribi una carta y la plegue formando un avion de papel asi nosotros dos podemos cruzar la pared ve y vuela ve y vuela ah~ yo tambien podre ser libre algun dia es mentira. lo se. si te quedas a mi lado aunque sea una mentira pienso que podria llegar a serlo todo por favor, fuiste hasta aqui y hablaste conmigo pero este sufrimiento no tiene ningun futuro sin embargo, te miro para asi mañana estar un poco mas feliz Un dia, un mes, cada dia desde entonces tus aviones de papel eran mi alegria alegria Pero tu, de repente me dijiste: "me voy a ir lejos asi que adios, adios adios, adios" ah~ con mucho dolor sigo vivo hoy nunca antes habia gritado tanto si te quedas a mi lado tan mal destino pienso que puedo cambiar la sonrisa Nos encontramos y nisiquiera conosco tu nombre senti que gane he hise brillar el futuro no puedo llamarte no puedo seguirte no puedo salir, no puedo Finalmente llego mi turno ahora si que te has ido no lamento el mundo ¿por que..? mi corazon grita quiero vivir un poco mas ahora no tengo sentimientos dificiles yo justamente..yo solo... quiero verte, te echo de menos Los dias que pase contigo no han vuelto muchos dulces recuerdos pasaron por mis ojos tu me los distes todos, uno por uno este es el alimento para mi mente en vida La maldad de los hiervajos movidos por ese remolino oscuro y una flor hermosa que florece cerca de ellos este es un diferente mundo para vivir pero intentare alcanzarla desesperadamente Por favor, aunque sea la ultima vez llevadme ha hablar con ella una pequeña habitacion oscura y cerrada con unos tristes toques de esta voz el pecho y el aliento me doleran al menos, quiero saber tu nombre~. Categoría:Shuujin-P Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2008 Categoría:Salón de la Fama